In various circumstances, images are compressed (which may include downscaling) in order to efficiently process, store, or transmit the images. For videos (e.g., ordered sequences of images), compression can be applied in both spatial and temporal domains. In many cases, this compression results in loss of details, blurry edges, blocking artifacts, or otherwise degrades the quality of the image. In many cases, the compression is lossy and irreversible.
In accordance with common practice, various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.